1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to methods, apparatuses and software products for providing a wireless broadband internet connection via a mobile communication network. In the context of the present invention, a broadband connection means a connection capable of transmitting traffic, in good network conditions, faster than a V.90 modem can, or faster than 64 kilobits per second.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless broadband modems can be used to couple personal computers or client terminals to the internet in places where wired internet connections or local-area networks are not available. Prior art wireless broadband modems exhibit certain problems. For instance, sharing a single wireless broadband connection among several users (client terminals) is awkward at best. Normally this requires setting up one of several client terminals as a master terminal that provides the internet connection to the remaining client terminals. This process consumes resources of the master terminal and the client terminals cannot operate without the master. The difficulty of sharing a single wireless broadband connection among several users is understandable in view of the fact that most wireless broadband modems are given or sold at a nominal cost by mobile network operators in connection with a network subscription. The network operators' obvious desire is to sell a subscription to each user instead of sharing a single connection among several users.
Another problem of prior art wireless broadband modems is the fact that most of them are “wireless” only towards the mobile network and the connection to the client terminal takes place via a USB cable. The wired connection is actually a benefit in connection with fixed client terminals, such as home computers, because the wired connection can also supply power to the wireless broadband modem, but in connection with mobile client terminals, the wired nature of the USB connection is a definite handicap. A still further problem is that it is difficult to share content among the several users or client terminals.